Anything but Ordinary
by jerichajade
Summary: Tarin, someone from Nathan's past, arrives in Eureka. What is she hiding and why did she loose contact with the man she considers her "uncle"? Eventual Jack/Nathan.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Anything but Ordinary

Author: Jerichajade

Fandom: Eureka

Pairings: Future Jack/Nathan mentions of Joe/Zane and Zoe/Hair Boy

Rating: Right now pg-13 for language. could go up later

Spoilers: Season 3 never happened nor Nathan's proposal to Allison at the end of Season

Beta: None (am in the market for one)

Disclaimer: Sadly I own none of the characters except for Tarin, Trevor, and any others.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at fanfiction in this fandom and I am a little nervous about it. So be gentle. I accept any form of critique as long as it is not vicious but constructive. So with out further ado, enjoy.

For once Nathan Stark was happy that he was not the head of GD. The man who had just stepped through the doors was not a man that he wanted to ever deal with again. He was Trevor Wright and a major jackass. He was supposedly a man of medicine but his work was theoretical at best. Nathan would rather trust his life in the hands of Zoe Carter rather than Trevor. Allison was going to have her hands full.

"So what can I do for you Dr. Wright?" Allison asked with one of her small smiles that anyone who knew her would know was a smile to get out of her office.

"I have something that will change the face of medicine around the world. It can cure anything!" Trevor started excitedly.

Allison stared at him skeptically. "It can really cure anything? What is it exactly?"

"It is an organism that I have recently discovered. It is the find of the century!"

If what Trevor said was true, it would be truly advantageous of her to welcome him with open arms. But she had Nathan's voice ringing in her head about this so-called doctor. She had investigated the man before she had allowed him into her office and the

articles were not flattering. His research was truly out there and no way of testing any of his theories. But all of a sudden he found an organism that can cure the world's disease? It was highly improbable.

"What is this organism, Dr. Wright? Do you have it here with you?" Allison inquired.

Trevor smiled, "The organism is in my vehicle. Do you want to see it?"

Allison had to admit she was curious to learn what this mysterious organism was. She nodded her consent to lead her to his vehicle. Walking out of her office she saw Nathan and Carter actually talking genially nearby. She made subtle eye contact with Nathan to let him know that she wanted him to follow her and the good doctor.

The short walk to the parking lot was the longest walk in Allison's history. Trevor couldn't shut up about all the good he would be able do and the Nobel Prize that he was going to receive. If Jack Carter wasn't behind her she would probably have strangled the

insufferable man.

Trevor excitedly unlocked the back door of his large van, not even noticing that there were two new people with them. Inside was a rather long cylindrical box, about the size of a coffin. Nathan and Jack looked curiously inside, waiting for Dr. Wright to open the box.

Trevor pressed a code on the side and the box opened with a hiss. White smoke escaped the small opening of the lid. Trevor lifted the lid and stepped back so the others could get a look.

Nathan, Jack, and Allison all stepped up into the van. The white smoke cleared so they could get a better view of the contents of the box. Allison gasped in shock while the two men looked like they could have killed Trevor. Inside the box was a young girl maybe about sixteen. She was in some type of cryogenic sleep.

"What the hell is this Trevor?" Nathan growled.

"It is the new frontier of medicine. She can cure every disease known to man," Trevor gloated.

Jack didn't waste any words, he just slugged the guy. Trevor fell against the side of the van holding his jaw.

"She is a human being, not some lab experiment!" Jack yelled.

Trevor angrily rose, "She is not human! She is something that cannot be explained and there are others like her with the same abilities. They could have cured disease, famine, and war long ago but they hide in secret hording their abilities!"

Allison shook her head in horror, "Dr. Wright you have stepped over the line with this. Carter, arrest this man."

"You, you can't do this!" Wright stammered.

Nathan glared at the man, "She has the right to do what she wants, Doctor." For the first time the word "doctor" sounded like a dirty word coming from his mouth. "Allison I need to get her back inside and see if this man has done anything to her."

"Do whatever you have to, Nathan. Jack, I'll be calling someone to get him out of your jail cell as soon as possible."

Jack took Trevor Wright to his jail while Nathan took the girl into GD. Allison had never seen Nathan look so furious before. Sure he had a temper when it came to the mistakes made with important experiments but that anger was nothing like she was seeing

now. He looked like a completely different man.

Nathan got many odd stares as he wheeled the girl into his personal lab. He ignored all the stares, he only cared about looking after the girl. Nathan didn't tell Ally or Carter but the girl looked familiar. Someone he hadn't seen in nearly ten years. If he was right she was the daughter of two people he truly considered family outside of Allison, Kevin and Henry.

Nathan gently brought the girl out of the "coffin" and placed her on a table. At the moment he had no bed to put her on so the table was the best that he could do. The girl was wearing a skin tight silver jumpsuit that ended just above her knees. It looked like something a gymnast would wear.

"Please God, do not let this be Tarin," Nathan whispered.

He rolled up her sleeves and inserted the necessary IVs. Nathan knew he could let the capable doctors in the medical wing handle all of this but he had to make sure this wasn't who he thought it was.

Allison checked in with Nathan after he had been with girl for over five hours. She was used to him not leaving his lab for long periods of time but usually he would have contacted her once he got settled in. He was behaving a little differently from the norm.

Walking into his lab she noticed the girl was lying on Nathan's couch with a blanket wrapped around her. Nathan was sitting in a chair to the side of her reading over some papers.

"Is she all right?" Allison softly asked.

Nathan looked up, noticing her for the first time. "She is perfectly healthy. He may be an idiot but he didn't screw up the cryogenics. He better be glad that he hadn't."

Allison was confused by his words. It was almost like he knew the girl. Which was impossible since Allison didn't recognize her and they knew most of the same people.

"Nathan, what's wrong with you? You have never acted this way before."

Nathan sighed. He knew that he would have to tell her eventually. "Her name is Tarin Starling. Her parents are Thierry and Kestrel Starling."

"Who are they?" Allison questioned.

Nathan put down the papers and turned to his ex-wife. "About twelve years ago I was living with them. We were working on a project together. Tarin was six the last time I saw her. I can't believe this happened to her. How could this have happened to her? Where were Thierry and Kestrel?"

Allison knelt before Nathan, "Why did you never tell me about them Nathan?"

"Because it was something very personal Ally, something I couldn't share. They were my family. You know what my parents did when I left for MIT."

Allison sadly nodded, "But Nathan, why did you leave?"

Nathan turned back to Tarin, "They were leaving and did not know when they would return. It was so hard to leave them but I knew I had to."

"Is there anything you can do to find them?" Allison inquired even though she knew it was a silly question.

"I have tried everything in GDs power to find them. It is like they have completely dropped off the face of the Earth and yet here is proof that they are still out there somewhere," Nathan sighed. "I don't know what to do Ally."

Allison hated seeing the defeated look on her ex-husband's face. It was a strange expression for a man who was so confidant and sure of himself. It was not an expression that she wanted to find on him. A beep from the pocket of Allison's suit jacket ended anything she was going to try and say to reassure Nathan.

"Nathan, I know that everything will turn out all right in the end. I'll be back later to see how Tarin is doing," Allison consoled him, placing a hand on his shoulder in a show of support.

With that the head of GD was out of Nathan's lab, leaving him alone to wallow in memories. The last time that he had seen Tarin was a very tearful goodbye. She hadn't wanted Nathan to leave her even though it was really the other way around. Nathan generally steered clear of children, he had no need for them until they were older. Tarin

was the first exception with Kevin being the second. Tarin was just so curious with a need to know everything. Nathan always thought she would have made a great scientist some day. He had no clue whatever became of her or her family. It was like since they were no longer together there was no need to contact him. Nathan had tried but had come up against a brick wall.

An hour later, the door of his lab was opened again but this time it was not Allison who had come to check on him. It was Sheriff Carter. Jack had heard from Allison that the girl they had discovered was someone from Nathan's past, someone close to him. Jack had to see if Nathan was doing okay.

The doctor seemed to be dozing in the chair he had placed beside the patient. For once Nathan didn't have the perpetual scowl but his face was smoothed in peace. The girl was propped up on the couch wide awake watching Nathan with a look of wonder or surprise.

She looked up as Jack continued closer to the pair. She placed a finger to her lips to signify the need for quiet.

"I'm Tarin," she greeted softly.

"Nice to see that you are doing okay, Tarin, I'm Sheriff Jack Carter. Do you mind me asking how you got in the box that he found you in?" Jack questioned.

"That is a bit complicated. I would prefer to wait until Uncle Nathan wakes up," Tarin answered.

That shocked the hell out of Jack. He was not expecting for the girl to have recognized Nathan. Allison had said that Tarin hadn't seen Nathan in like twelve years.

"So you know who he is?"

"Of course. I have missed Uncle Nathan but it was impossible for me to be able to see him," Tarin explained. "Which I will answer when he wakes up."

It was like the girl could read his mind. It was slightly disconcerting for Jack after the day he had had. "Now how did you know that I wanted to ask why you couldn't see him?"

"Natural curiosity Sheriff. It is only human to try and alleviate those feelings," Tarin explained.

"So we have another genius on hands then? Why am I not surprised."

"Another genius? Where exactly am I, Sheriff Carter?" Tarin

inquired.

Jack knew that Global Dynamics was suppose to be a big time secret from the rest of the world but this young girl was already in the belly of the beast so to speak. And if Nathan knew her, then Jack guessed that it couldn't hurt to tell Tarin.

"You are in Nathan's lab at Global Dynamics in the town of Eureka," Jack told her.

Tarin squealed with joy, "I am actually at Global Dynamics?" Jack nodded. "And Nathan works here?" Another nod. "This is so cool!"

Now that was how a young girl should sound like. For a minute there he thought he was talking to a miniature Allison Blake. It was nice to know that she could switch between the smart girl and normal teenager.

"So I take it you have heard of GD?"

"Who hasn't in the science world? It is the place to be for scientific discovery. My parents wanted to come here before the accident."

"The accident?" A new voice joined the conversation. It would appear that Nathan Stark had awoken from his nap.

Tarin looked startled by the question. "Uncle Nathan?"

"Tarin please answer the question? I need to know what has happened to your parents," Nathan pleaded.

Tarin looked lost. This was apparently not the way she wanted to reunite with the man that she called "Uncle". Nathan moved closer to Tarin as if by moving closer he would get the answers he needed faster.

"Well about five years ago they were involved in something that I can't divulge just yet that got them killed. Murdered really."

Nathan sat back in his chair heavily. Jack could only see one side of his face but what he could see nearly broke his heart. Nathan looked absolutely devastated, crushed. Nathan looked like he could use a shoulder to cry on. Jack knew that for the past couple of weeks that he had developed feelings for the scientist that he wasn't ready to

confront but he couldn't just play the observant by-stander this time. So Jack cautiously moved towards Stark and placed a comforting arm around him. Nathan didn't even budge.

"But how could this have happened? There weren't even any news about their death. They were two of the most important scientists in chemistry and botany. There should have been something about them damn it!" Nathan exclaimed.

Tarin was unsure if she should tell him the truth but was scared that he wouldn't believe her. The Nathan of her past was different from the man that was sitting in front of her. But he was still Uncle Nathan and her parents would want him to know why he had

never been contacted. But then again her new guardians would not want her to tell him their secret. Tarin knew until she got in contact with her guardians that she would have to fudge the truth.

She bit her bottom lip anxiously. Nathan noticed it as a tell she had from before when she didn't know exactly the words to use. It was endearing to know that not all things had changed.

"What my parents have been doing from the moment that we left you was very top secret even more secret than Eureka. Not many outside of our community knew about the work that went on and I'm sorry Uncle Nathan but I can not tell you anymore than that. I can tell you that leaving you and not being able to contact you was the hardest thing my

parents had ever done. I also know both my parents and I thought about you every day since we had to leave you."

Nathan sighed. He knew it was a long shot for her to actually be able to tell him anything but at least he knew that they had thought about him as much as he had thought about them.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Anything but Ordinary

Author: Jerichajade

Fandom: Eureka

Pairings: Future Jack/Nathan mentions of Joe/Zane and Zoë/Hair Boy

Rating: Right now pg-13 for language. could go up later

Spoilers: Season 3 never happened nor Nathan's proposal to Allison at the end of Season 2

Beta: None (still in the market for one)

Disclaimer: Sadly I own none of the characters except for Tarin, Trevor, and any others.

Author's Note: I know it has been ages since I posted the first chapter, many things came up (school, work, life) too many to really count. Sorry for the very long delay. I accept any form of critique as long as it is not vicious but constructive. So with out further ado, enjoy.

Tarin was left in Nathan's office while Allison, Nathan, and Jack tried to figure out what to do with the girl. One, she already knew about GD and what happened within its walls and Second, she was already in the facility. Allison knew she had to contact the higher ups but she didn't want them to take the girl away. Nathan hadn't seen the girl in ten years and he seemed happier now that she was at Global.

"So is she staying or leaving?" Jack inquired.

"She's staying," Nathan stated. His voice left no room for argument.

"Nathan, we don't know what Trevor did to her. Who knows what he injected her with," Allison said.

"All her tests are in the green. She is a perfectly healthy teenager. I don't know what he was on when he thought she could cure all disease," Nathan growled.

"Who should we contact to tell them that Tarin is safe?" Jack asked.

Both Nathan and Allison had not even contemplated that. They were too focused on figuring out what Trevor had done to her. Nathan was actually glad that Jack was there with his over abundance of common sense.

"I haven't a clue who would have taking her in after her parents died," Nathan told them. _Although I would have gladly accepted the responsibility. _

"Well, shouldn't we ask her?'

Nathan smirked at the obvious question but for once he didn't mind Jack's questions. They were actually growing on him.

Upon entering Nathan's office, the trio did not see the girl any where within the room. The girl couldn't have left, Nathan locked the door after exiting. There was no sign that someone had entered or exited the office after Nathan and Jack had left.

"How…?" Jack started.

"Over here," A voice stated, followed by a small hand becoming visible above the exam table.

The three peered over the table to see Tarin sitting on the floor in a meditative position. She opened her eyes and laughed upon seeing the adults. They looked like something from a Three Stooges sketch.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked. Her voice showing her surprise.

Tarin raised an elegant eyebrow. "Isn't that obvious?" She gracefully rose to be on level with the adults. "After what I've been through, I needed a little something to calm my thoughts."

Jack cleared his throat to garner the attention of the young girl. "So, who exactly do we contact to let them know that you are okay?"

Tarin tilted her head to the side, contemplating the best way to respond to Jack. "Um, that's a tad complicated."

"How so?" Allison asked.

Tarin rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Well, the thing is, if I contact them, you'll be able to find them and they don't like that."

Nathan scowled but it was definitely a toned down scowl then what he generally gives. "Who exactly took you in when your parent's died?" "I can't tell you that yet." Nathan frowned. "Now don't give me that look Uncle Nathan, they are a very secretive bunch and are a little people shy."

Nathan and Allison both shared a significant look with each other. What kind of people could Nathan's little "niece" have been put with? Jack was the only one studying the girl. Her eyes never left Nathan the entire time that Nathan and Allison were having their silent conversation. Even after all these years she still had a look of adoration in her eyes for the older man. They must have been really close before they were separated.

"I don't have any problem with giving you a secure line to contact your guardian. You'll have to go to my office to make your call though," Allison informed the group.

Tarin returned her attention to Allison with a brilliant smile. "Thank you so much."

Everyone couldn't help but smile with the girl.

The three adults led the young teenager out of the office and to Allison's office. Many of the GD employee's gave strange looks to the young teenager. It wasn't everyday that a young woman in a silver jumpsuit was seen walking around Global Dynamics. With every strange gaze Tarin moved closer to Nathan until Nathan had to place an arm around her. Jack smiled at the picture that the two created. He never thought he would see the day again when Nathan cared for someone besides himself and Allison.

Fargo was waiting for the group right outside Allison's office. He stopped what ever he was going to say when he saw Nathan's arm around Tarin's small shoulders. Nathan smirked. He had finally found something that would shut Douglass Fargo up.

"Fargo, cancel all of my appointments for the day," Nathan announced.

"B-but…what about…" Fargo sputtered.

"That will be all Fargo," Nathan told the panicked assistant.

The group entered the office leaving a wide-eyed shocked Fargo behind. Nathan led Tarin over to the desk in the middle of the room. Allison sat down before picking up the phone. After pressing a few buttons, she handed the phone over to Tarin.

"We'll just be outside if you need anything," Allison told the teenager.

Tarin watched anxiously as the three adults left the room. She didn't really want to make this call. She knew there would be yelling and threats made not directed at herself of course but Dr. Trevor Wright. It still didn't mean she wanted to hear it. Someone picked up after the third ring.

"Madame Winter's. How may I direct your call?" a gruff voice answered.

"Hello Grim. Tell Madame that her Magus needs her," Tarin greeted.

"Tarin? Where have you been? We have been extremely worried," Grim told the girl.

Tarin sighed. "I know Grim, but I would rather tell her first."

"I understand. It's good to hear your voice again," Grim stated before transferring the call.

Tarin closed her eyes in order to prepare herself for Madame Winter's wrath directed not at her but rather at Trevor Wright. She was never a very calm person especially when one of her charges was put in danger.

"Tarin, where in the seven hells have you been?" a usually sultry voice yelled harshly.

Tarin winced at the loud voice. "It's good to hear your voice as well, Lady Dark."

Madame sighed and responded in a much gentler voice. "I'm not saying it's not good to hear you as well, Magus, but you've put us in a right frantic frenzy."

"I know but certain "events" were taking out of my hands. At the last conference, a rather unsavory sort took it upon himself to liberate me from your contingent," Tarin explained.

The silence from the other end was enough for Tarin to imagine the calm façade of Madame turning dark and stormy. If there were any assistants in the room they would have fled by now.

"What did he do to you?" Winter asked in a very low voice.

"As far as I can tell he just knocked me out and put me in some type of cryo unit."

"How did you escape if he did that to you?" she inquired.

Tarin smiled at the memory of waking up and finding her Uncle Nathan beside her. "He took me to the one place a normal would recognize me."

"He took you to Global Dynamics."

"That he did. Uncle Nathan recognized me immediately and had the local Sheriff arrest Dr. Wright on the spot. He should be on his way to a federal prison as we speak," Tarin told her guardian.

"How fortuitous for us. It will be so much easier to find him without all the science interfering," Winter purred happily.

"Now, Lady Dark, don't do anything that will raise suspensions. We don't need that right now."

"You know me, my little Magus, I'll be the master of discretion," Madame told the girl.

Tarin laughed at her guardian's obvious pleasure in planning mayhem. "Sure you will. Which brings me to the other reason that I have called you. I need a favor."

"What kind of favor could I possibly give to you, my love?"

"I want permission to tell Nathan and the ones who found me about where I went after leaving Nathan all those years ago," Tarin said.

Madame Winter was silent on the other line. She didn't normally like telling "others" about herself, it generally led to confusion and madness. But this was her child asking for permission and Tarin never asked for anything.

Madame Winter sighed before replying. "You have my permission my little Magus. Just be sure you make them swear a vow of silence on this matter."

"I will my Lady Dark. Thank you for this," Tarin genuinely thanked her guardian.

"Just be safe Tarin and call me regularly until you're ready to come home," Madame Winter said before hanging up.

That was the easy part now for the true test of Tarin's mettle.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: okay, I am surprised I was able to get this out, what with end of terms, work, and my participation in NaNoWriMo. But there you go: a little grit goes a long way.

Enjoy!

Anything But Ordinary

Chapter 3

Nathan did not like leaving Tarin by herself but he knew that he could not invade her private conversation with her guardian. He hoped she would be able to tell him where she had been for the past ten years. He needed those answers. He needed to know that there was nothing he could have done to save Tarin's parents from their death or the girl from Trevor.

Allison was on the phone with some department head while Jack was on the phone with Zoë. Nathan had to hand it to Jack, he was just as outraged by Tarin's treatment as Nathan was. Nathan was glad that the Sheriff was around this morning to arrest that sorry excuse of a scientist.

Tarin walked out of the office with her head down. Allison and Jack immediately got off their phones to focus on the girl. When she stopped in front of Nathan she looked up at him. Her blue gaze was all seriousness with a trace of worry.

"If there is anyone else you want to know about me, I'd advise you get them down here. I can only say this once I am afraid. And you all have to take a vow of silence before I say anything," Tarin explained.

Nathan nodded his understanding. "What ever you need me to do, I'll do it. Allison can you have Henry come to your office."

"Of course Nathan." Allison turned away to get a hold of Nathan's mentor.

"Is it all right if I bring Joe in on this?" Jack asked Dr. Stark.

Nathan looked over into Jack's earnest blue eyes. He never noticed how honest and clear the sheriff's eyes were until now. They were the type of eyes that he could look into everyday if he was giving the chance.

"That should be fine," Nathan told him.

Tarin stood in front of Nathan studying him as he interacted with Allison and Jack. He treated both of them differently but the way he treated Jack was the way Grim treated Lady Dark when he was trying to get her attention. She smiled softly at this tiny revelation.

Henry was the first to arrive since he was already in the building.

"What did you need Allison?" he asked upon seeing the small group.

"Not yet. We're still waiting on Jo," Allison answered.

His brow furrowed in confusion. The girl in front of Nathan resembled the girl in Nathan's pictures but she had been out of Nathan's life for ten years, what brought her here now? And in a silver jumpsuit to boot?

Within minutes Jo was climbing the stairs to Allison's office. She looked as confused as Henry felt.

"Now what's this all about?" Jo asked.

Tarin walked into Allison's office without saying a word. Nathan followed her without question. Jack shrugged his shoulders and entered the office as well. The others soon followed suit. Nathan was already blacking the floor to ceiling windows and placing security measures on the room.

"Before I say a word each of you must swear to a vow of silence. Without it I cannot tell you anything," Tarin stated.

"What is this some Dungeon's & Dragons game?" Jo whispered.

Nathan glared at the deputy silencing her easily. Henry walked up beside his old student.

"Nathan, what is going on?"

"Tarin was brought here by Trevor Wright in a cryo unit going on about how she could cure all diseases. He kidnapped Tarin from her guardian and was going to experiment on her," Nathan growled.

Tarin walked up to Nathan and placed her hand on his arm. She understood his anger but now was not the time for it. "Everything's okay Uncle Nathan."

Nathan took a deep breath before visibly relaxing. Henry had never seen Nathan so effectively calmed down when his temper was up. He would take any vow just to learn more about this girl who had been missing for years.

"So do you all enter into a vow of silence?"

"I do," Nathan and Jack said with no hesitation.

The others quickly followed. Tarin flexed her hands and briefly it appeared that her hands were glowing but that's impossible right?

"Nathan, when we left you all those years ago it was because we were being called home. We're not exactly what you'd call normal. My father's godmother as well as my own godmother is Queen Mab of the Winter Court. Nathan, I was and have always been a Magus."

The entire room was effectively silenced. It was difficult news to swallow. Nathan stared down into the pleading eyes of the girl in front of him. This was the same girl that never lied to him when she was a child why would she start now.

Allison looked angered by Tarin's words. "This is the most preposterous…"

"I believe you," Nathan interrupted his ex-wife's rant.

Allison looked at Nathan as if he had gained an extra head. "Are you kidding me Nathan? There is no such thing as a Magus or the Winter Court. They're all fairy tales."

"That they maybe but Tarin is my family and she would never lie to me. She's telling me the truth," Nathan told the group.

Jack wiped his hand across his mouth contemplating what was just said. "I want to believe her Nathan but this is some strange news even for Eureka. Tarin, can you show us proof?"

Nathan scowled at the sheriff. "Now there is no cause…"

"It's okay Nathan. I was expecting this," Tarin said.

The girl stepped back from Nathan and eyed the rest of the group. Nathan and Jack were the only ones that did not look at her as if she was crazy. She took a deep breath before muttering a word that sounded like "vita". The whole room went dark then a ball of psychedelic light appeared in the center of the room. The light looked like a sparkling disco ball.

"Whoa," Jo gasped.

Henry was staring in amazement at this little miracle. He walked forward waving his hand all around detecting no strings or equipment that would help the light.

"How is this possible?" Allison questioned in awe of the display of magic.

"Simple really. There are two types of mortals: normals/mundane and then there are the Magi. The Magi have been around a little longer than the normals but not by much. The Magi have been gifted with the ability to control the elements that are all around us through foci," Tarin explained.

"So you were left with other Magi?" Henry asked.

"Not exactly." Tarin hopped on to the desk. "There is another class of beings that you don't know about: the Immortals. They are split up into different classes: the Summer Court and the Winter Court."

"And your godmother is the Queen of the Winter Court?" Jack asked.

"Exactly. So if you hadn't recognized me when you did Nathan, the entire planet would be facing a very long winter. Mab would have used my kidnapping as grounds for war," Tarin explained.

That statement effectively silenced the small group. It was some information for them to chew on. Who would have thought that there were people who could control the weather to destroy the world?

"So, is your godmother okay with you staying here now?" Nathan asked the only question on his mind.

She smiled happily up at Nathan. "Mab is perfectly happy with me staying here as long as I keep in contact everyday."

That's all Nathan needed to hear. "How about we go get you some new clothes and then go to Café Diem for dinner?"

"Sounds good to me," Tarin responded, jumping off the desk.

Nathan led Tarin out of the office. As they walked out the disco like light disappeared and the room returned to normal. Everyone left behind stared in awe as the two walked out. They really did not know what to do after hearing this new revelation.

"So I think that's it for the day," Jack stated.

Tarin walked into Café Diem feeling much better in a pair of jeans and black shirt. Silver jumpsuits just were not her style. She was even get used to all the stares coming her way where ever she went. Any one who saw her walking around GD gossiped to others outside the building so by now the whole town knew she was in Eureka. As Nathan and Tarin were sitting down at a table, Vincent popped up as quickly as he always does when new meat was in the room.

"So, Dr. Stark, who is your young friend?" Vincent asked in a very happy tone.

"Vincent, I would like for you to meet my niece, Tarin Starling. She's visiting for awhile," Nathan introduced.

Vincent's smile, if possible, got even wider. "Oh, how exciting! I didn't know you had a niece."

Nathan slightly scowled at the too curious chef. "Well, I do. Do you mind getting us some dinner?"

Vincent's happy mood turned shocked. "Of-of course."

As Vincent hurriedly walked away, Tarin turned amused eyes upon her uncle. "I see you still have the power to scare the masses with just a look."

Nathan leaned back in his chair. "I don't like people prying into my business."

"Yes, but it is only natural that people will be curious about me. I guess I'll just have to get used to all the stares while I'm here," Tarin said.

Jack came into the café moments after Vincent had brought appetizers for the duo. He wanted to seat with them but he didn't want to intrude on their reunion. Tarin looked up and spotted the undecided Sheriff. Her eyes lit up in recognition.

"Jack, come sit with us," Tarin shouted.

Nathan actually smile at Jack. "Yeah, why not Sheriff."

The entire café looked on in bewilderment at the most feared scientist to grace GD's halls. Nathan actually wanted Sheriff Jack Carter (the very man who was fighting for his ex-wife's affections) to have dinner with him. Jack walked casually walked over to the table also confused but at the same time delighted.

"Jack, thanks for believing in me so readily," Tarin told the Sheriff.

"If Nathan can believe you about your, uh talents, than why shouldn't I. I've been in Eureka long enough to believe in miracles," Jack explained.

Tarin smiled brightly at him. "Thanks all the same."

Vincent place two plates of chicken marsala with red potatoes in front of them. "Sheriff, what can I get for you? The usual?"

Jack contemplated his decision. "You know why not give me what they're having."

Vincent's mouth just hanged open as he stared at the Sheriff in shock. For as long as Jack Carter had been living in Eureka, when ever he ate Café Diem he always had the cheeseburger and now he was deviating from his usual. What was the world coming to?

"Well, get to it Vincent," Nathan told the dumbstruck chef with just a hint of humor in his voice.

"So, how are you liking Eureka?" Jack asked Tarin after Vincent had left.

She took a drink from her tea before answering. "I love it. Eureka is exactly the way I was expecting it to be. I'm glad that I am now able to visit even under these circumstances."

"Yeah, Eureka is a great place to live if you don't take into account the disasters caused by the crazy scientists," Jack told her.

Tarin's eyes lit up at that. "Disasters? What kind of disasters?" "Well, there was the time that meteorologist messed with a weather machine that played havoc with our climate," Nathan started.

"Or the time my house tried to kill us," Jack piped in.

Nathan laughed. "Yeah, that was an interesting day."

Tarin held her hand to stop the reminiscing. "Wait a minute. Your house tried to kill you?"

Jack nodded. "Yep, I live in a bunker that has been turned into a Smart House. Its original program use to be some military tactic thing."

Vincent set Jack's plate in front of him, still somewhat shocked by this recent turn of events.

"Thanks, Vince. It looks great," Jack complimented him.

"You're welcome Sheriff. Can I get you anything else?"

"I think we're good for now Vincent. Thanks," Nathan said.

Many of the townspeople were watching the small group with interest. Seeing Jack and Nathan eating a meal together without arguing was not a sight they had ever seen. And even more odd was seeing Nathan interacting with a young teen willingly. Though it was a very rare occurrence but it was one that the townspeople wanted to keep seeing.


End file.
